Massive Impact
by saxwarrior
Summary: When the Director of the Auror Office is killed by a sniper in the Ministry, and Director Vance narrowly avoids a second bullet, Gibbs and Harry investigate and find the murderer. Watch out. Pretty graphic first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the fourth in a series of NCIS- Harry Potter crossovers. If you are happening upon this for the first time, you should first read…

The Mysterious Autopsy of Tom Riddle

Rule 38

Just Business

If you've read them, and are ready for the next NCIS-Auror Office joint investigation, please continue.

…

Andrew Dorman usually made sure his desk was neat and tidy, and he especially wanted it to be the epitome of organization today. It was not the first time the head of a Muggle Agency visited his office. He had had the Directors of MI5, MI6, the French DCPJ, the American CIA and FBI, and even the Canadian Mounties. But today was the first time he'd meet the Director of the America's Naval Criminal Investigative Service, indeed the first time an NCIS Director had called on the Auror Office.

A ministry pamphlet fluttered into his office. It had come from the visitor's desk that he could see from his window which overlooked the entire entrance hall. The memo read, _The Muggle Director of NCIS is on his way up, escorted by Potter. _Very good, Dorman thought.

He waved his wand one last time around his room in case any dust particles had found their way in since the last time he'd cleaned. He heard the "ding" of the lift and there was a knock on his door. "Enter," he said.

Harry Potter opened the door, his lightning scar briefly flashing as he leaned forward to admit a tall, broad shouldered man with graying hair. "Director Vance, good to meet you," said Dorman. The man chuckled. "You've got the wrong man, sir. I'm his escort." He stepped aside to let a thin black man enter. "Mr. Dorman. I'm Director Vance. This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's my best agent."

"Very nice to meet you," Dorman said.

You say that now, Harry thought privately.

"Now why have you called this meeting?" asked Dorman. It had been a slow January day when Director Vance had first made an attempt to contact the magical community, which is not easy for a Muggle. It took weeks to schedule a time for a meeting.

"I want to discuss our agencies joint operations," Vance said. All business, as usual. "They're becoming more frequent. Presumably, you read the report on Ian Holladay?"

Dorman had in fact done no such thing. The Holladay case crossed jurisdiction with NCIS's murdered Navy commander and Dorman had handed the case file to NCIS without further ado. It had officially been an NCIS case and there was hardly a note of it in the Auror office's files.

"Ian Holladay's act of terrorism cost a Navy commander and a security guard at the weapons station their lives. I will freely admit that without the help from your Aurors, Potter and Weasley, the case would not have ended well. Then, just a few months later, a wizard cursed an NCIS Agent to attack a Muggle, and Hamas hired two wizards to plant a bomb on a US Ship. It was by chance that the Muggle knew an Auror and sought him out." Vance was speaking boldly now. It was clear he'd reached the point in the discussion he'd been dying to bring up.

"I propose we have a joint team," he said. "I want to assign one of my agents to work with you. When Muggles stray into your jurisdiction, he can help and when wizards stray into ours, he's just a phone call away."

Harry gave Gibbs a quizzical look, but the man gave nothing away.

Dorman considered Vance's proposition. "We could probably make allowances," he said. "Any particular agent you had in mind?"

"I was going to let you decide," Vance said. "We can create a liaison with Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, or David." He offered files on each. Harry just stared. There was no way Gibbs would allow this. He turned to Gibbs again and was not surprised by what happened next.

"Mr. Dorman, if I may object," Gibbs said. "We had no liaison before and managed effective and efficient cooperation. If there is any need for a joint investigation, Potter and Agent David can easily contact each other. Making a massive decision like this after only two joint investigations is a shot in the-"

_BANG! _

Right as Gibbs was about to say "dark", several things happened at once. The gunshots rang out, and Gibbs immediately rushed forward and pulled Director Vance down and used Dorman's desk for cover. Harry ducked just before a second gunshot sounded (_BANG!)_ and pulled his wand and joined them under the desk. And what was left of Dorman's face fell into the pile of blood and brains that had splattered across the desk.

*cue NCIS theme*


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator doors chimed and Ziva quickly saved her email to Ray as a draft. She didn't want Tony to read it over her shoulder as he passed her desk. "Hey, Ziva," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Tony," said Ziva, pretending to read over a case file.

"Check this out," said Tony. He dropped his bag into his chair and stepped back to Ziva's desk. "I got an app on my iPhone called joke of the day. Wanna hear todays?"

Ziva suspected she would've heard it regardless of her response, so she stayed silent.

"This man goes up to a door and knocks twice. Knock knock. Someone calls through, 'Who's there?' and he says 'the electric man.' A blond woman opens the door. He goes in to replace a light bulb. The blond girl's mother fixes him a sandwich, which he eats as he screws in the light bulb and when the girl asks him who fixed him that sandwhich, he says 'Your mom.' When he's done fixing the light bulb he goes into a bar and breaks into tears. The bartender asks him what's wrong and the man says in tears, 'My life is a joke!'"

Ziva was silent, while Tony was chuckling hard. "I don't get it," she said after a moment.

Tony looked disappointed. "All the things he went through… they're popular set ups for jokes. Walking into a bar, blondes, screwing in light bulbs."

Then, Tony heard McGee laughing. "Yes, I told you it was funny. Thank you, Tim!"

And McGee kept on laughing, so hard he was almost in tears. Now Tony wasn't laughing. "McGee, it's not that funny."

"Huh?" asked McGee, only now looking up from his computer. "What'd you say Tony? I'm sorry, I'm on ."

"?" asked Tony, intrigued and he crossed the bull pen to McGee's desk.

"Yeah," said McGee. "It's a site where anyone can go online and write stories about already fictional characters. I'm reading some of my fan's stories about _Deep Six. _This one guy's trying to put L.J. Tibbs and Goth forensic specialist Amy together. Oh, and there's another one I like," McGee typed in a second link to show Tony another story. "It's an R-rated erotica between Tommy and Lisa."

"The two people you based on Ziva and I?" Tony asked. McGee suddenly realized what he'd said. "Well, Tony, all the characters are based on the team, but it's not like it actually is you and Ziva."

"Besides," said Ziva, now standing up and joining them. "It was fairly obvious from the beginning of _Deep Six _that Tommy and Lisa were going to be together."

"Well, yeah," said McGee, "But not yet. I mean, if in the next book I just threw them together and they got married, I wouldn't be able to do anything more with their characters. I like just having Lisa and Tommy bounce off of each other. I can't put them together, yet."

Tony laughed as he made his way back to his desk. "You should add a new character, Timmy. Lisa's viral boyfriend from Florida, Jay."

McGee actually looked like he was considering it. "Do it," Ziva said, "and you will never type again."

Suddenly, there was a loud POP and Harry Potter appeared in the bull pen.

Tony nearly fell out of his chair. "Why do you do that?" he asked. "Why can't you just call? Don't you still have your little mirror?"

"No time," said Harry. "We need you at the Auror Office."

"You already have Gibbs and the Director," said McGee. "What do you need us for?"

"My boss has been murdered," said Harry. "Sniper shot to the head. A second shot narrowly missed your Director. Gibbs thinks they were both targets."

The team exchanged meaningful looks. "I'll get Ducky," McGee said.

…

Harry Apparated the entire team across the Atlantic Ocean (not an easy task, as Apparating is limited to a certain number of miles, and it took several separate Apparations to cross three thousand miles) until they arrived at the Ministry. "I think I'm gonna be sick," said Jimmy.

"Not on my crime scene you're not," said Gibbs, donning gloves. "DiNozzo, photographs. Ziva, find the slugs. They're somewhere in that wall next to the door. McGee, sketches."

After the regular choruses of "On it boss" the team set to their work. Harry watched them with a professional envy as Gibbs explained the time of death to Ducky. They did their jobs well. It must be hard solving crimes without magic, but Harry was sure Gibbs would insist on it.

"Time of death, Duck," asked Gibbs, once the photographs had been taken.

"Consistent with your story, Jethro," said Ducky.

"Tony, sit him up," said Gibbs. Tony did as he was told and Harry cringed when he saw his colleague's face blown out. A little bit of metal did all that? Then again, his little wooden stick could blow things up.

"I found the slugs," said Ziva. She put both of the banged up bullets in evidence bags.

Tony reached onto the desk and picked up a file. It had his name on it. Wiping some of the blood off, Tony opened it up. It was his entire career history, from college in Ohio to Baltimore PD to NCIS. He looked back at the desk and saw two similar files on Ziva and Gibbs. "Boss, what are these doing here?"

Gibbs looked to see what Tony was talking about. "Our meeting," he said.

"What was the objective of the meeting?" Tony asked.

"Assigning a liaison between NCIS and the Auror Office." Vance stepped in. Tony gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, DiNozzo. As I'm sure you've noticed by now, I don't kid. You're coming up on your ten year mark. It may be good for you to get some experience in another working environment. Same goes for Agent Gibbs and Agent David." Tony would've spoken up, but he knew his arguments would do little to dissuade Vance's mind.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted. "Why don't you ask Potter and Weasley about their boss."

DiNozzo stowed the camera in his bag, and retrieved a pen and notepad. "It's like it's three years ago," he muttered as he followed Harry out of the office.

"Sorry?" asked Harry.

"When Director Vance first became Director of NCIS, he broke up the team. Ziva went back to Mossad, McGee went downstairs to do geek stuff and I was sent on a four month cruise of the _USS Ronald Reagan. _I brought along a DVD of _Titanic _hoping to jinx myself."

"And now you think he's trying to do it again?" asked Harry. "Ziva told me about that actually. She said it was done to uncover a mole in NCIS."

"Agent Michelle Lee," said Tony. "It's not like Vance couldn't have figured it out without scattering us to the winds."

It was then that they reached Ron's office. And DiNozzo jumped. Ron was commiting suicide!

Tony rushed forward to pull Ron out of the flames. "What are you doing!" Harry demanded.

"What are you doing!" Tony demanded of Ron.

Ron stared, mouth agape. "Talking to my wife? Telling her that my boss was just killed?" Tony blinked. He looked at Ron for a long moment. Then at the fireplace his head had been in a few moments prior. He touched Ron's face. It wasn't burned.

"Oh," said Harry. "We can use the floo network to-"

"I don't wanna know," said Tony. He flipped open the notepad and licked the pen. "What do you know of your Director?"

Ron hesitated. "Sort of quiet. You know, stayed professional in the work place. I know he's unmarried and his parents live in Australia. Aside from that, I'm not sure I can help you." He turned to Harry. "Do you know any more?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He kept to himself. But the sniper took a shot at your Director too. Isn't it obvious they were going after the heads of both agencies?"

"You'd think that wouldn't you. But you can never be sure," said Tony.

"Sure you can," says Harry. "I believe your boss calls it a 'gut' feeling."

…

A/N: No, Tony's joke was not supposed to be funny. Let me know how you like the story so far and I promise to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, bad me, I started writing this story and I don't actually know how it ends. I started the others the same way and ya'll seemed to like them. No worries. Also, bad me because I forgot to do the disclaimers for the first two chapters. HARK! I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS!

…

Ron apparated McGee and Abby back to NCIS, specifically to Abby's lab.

"Ron!" screamed Abby. "I'm glad a wizard came here. I need more of that magic caf-pow."

"That was Harry's magic. I'm not entirely sure how he did it," said Ron. "I'll let him know when I get back."

"Abby," said McGee. "Here are the crime scene sketches. We need an accurate reenactment. I'll do that. You check out the slugs."

Abby snatched the bag from McGee's hands and held it up to the light. "308." She said. She turned back to Ron. "More magic. Turn me into a bat now!"

"Abby," McGee said. "Gibbs wants us on this."

Abby sighed. "Fine." She pointed her finger at Ron. "Don't forget." She walked off to the backroom to do the ballistics test.

Ron looked at the computer. "So, how does this thing work?"

McGee smiled. "A PC is a general-purpose tool built around a microprocessor. It has lots of different parts - including memory, a hard disk, a modem, and more - that work together. "General purpose" means that you can do many different things with a PC. You can use it to type documents, send e-mail, browse the Internet and play games. Ours are a little more high tech. We have law enforcement programs for the national fingerprint database, as well as access to all military personnel files."

Ron nodded knowingly. "My dad has pong powered by magic now. My high score is seventy-six."

McGee chuckled. "You're decades behind the rest of the computer world."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You're millennia behind the magical world."

They exchanged looks. "Touche," McGee muttered.

…

Gibbs could've slapped Vance's head at this point. How the director could ever have thought Gibbs could work as a liaison with these people, Gibbs would never know.

"Again, this is where the entire British Wizarding government works?" he asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry assured.

"And there are no security measures at all?"

"There's a password at the visitor's entrance that a Ministry worker has to give you," said Harry. "But that's obviously unreliable. At one point fifteen years ago a dozen escaped convicts broke into the Department of Mysteries, including the two most wanted wizards in the world; Sirius Black and Lord Voldemort."

"If I recall your side of the story correctly," said Ziva, "you and five other teenagers broke in first."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Wonderful security you've got here, wizards."

"I guess it's out of the question to ask for security footage," said Gibbs, stalking away.

"Better idea," said Harry. He summoned a quill and wrote on one of the memos. _Seamus, have a pensieve ready for me by the time I get there._

Tony read over Harry's shoulder as Harry wrote. "A pensieve?"

"I'll explain on the way," said Harry, charming the memo on its way. "Follow me. You too, Doctor Mallard." They made their way to the lift. "Atrium," he said to the guy.

"Yes, sir," the man said in a long low voice.

"We don't have security cameras," Harry explained, "but we do have dozens of people walking through the atrium at any given moment. And even though we may not notice someone, it's still recorded in our subconcious, right?"

"You talking about hypnosis?" asked Tony. "We've had some success with that before."

"This is better," said Harry. "Wizards' memories are physical. We can remove a copy of a memory and a pensieve is a magical device that allows us to go into the memory as shades and see what we otherwise would've overlooked."

"We're going into someone else's memory," Ducky asked, "for me to profile?" Harry nodded. "Whose memory?"

The lift opened. "The paper boy," said Gibbs.

Next to the lift stood the young man selling _Daily Prophets. _"Eric," Harry called.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," the man said, his cockney accent terribly obvious. "Prophet, sir?"

"No thanks, Eric, I've already been lied to enough today," Harry jabbed.

Eric looked hurt. "You're talking about the paper I work for, sir."

Harry put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "I'm truly very sorry," he said. Ziva noticed Harry hadn't said what he was sorry for. "I need to take one of your memories," said Harry. "Think back to around ten thirty this morning." Eric closed his eyes and concentrated. Ziva guessed this wasn't the first time Harry and Eric had done this. Harry pointed his wand at Eric's temple and withdrew the silvery memory. Dripping it into a glass vial, he turned around immediately to the lift and the team followed. "Experimental charms," Harry said.

"Yes, sir," the lift guy said again.

They moved down several levels to the Experimental Charms department. "Hey, Harry," came a deep Irish accent. The short man pointed at Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva, and Tony. "Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said and he introduced them. "Everyone, this is Seamus Finnigan. We used to go to school together." He turned back to Seamus. "Do you have the pensieve ready?"

"Got it out only a moment ago, Harry." Harry handed Seamus the glass vial. Seamus turned around the a wide stone basin filled with other memories. He dipped Eric's memory into it and immediately, they saw the atrium with dozens of people milling around.

"Agent Gibbs," said Harry. "If you'll just put your face into the pensieve."

"We'll stay behind, boss," Tony called as he and Ziva held back. _My team. _Gibbs thought. _Ever courageous. _He dived in.

Gibbs landed on his feet and he found himself back at the atrium. Harry appeared next to him. "Look around, Doctor," he said as Ducky appeared also. Ducky and Gibbs started mingling around the crowd, unseen by the men in Eric's memory.

"I don't really know what I'm looking for," said Ducky. "It's been less than three hours since the shooting. The murder could be anything between a serial killing and a vengeful murder."

"Eye for an eye," called Harry as he wandered around the atrium looking for suspicious activity.

"An interesting expression," said Ducky. "Originally, it did not refer to revenge. It was meant to define the early Semitic description of justice. It simply means a punishment to fit the crime. If you remove the eye of a landowner, you must pay a certain amount, if you remove the eye of a woman, a less amount, and even less for the eye… of… a… slave." As Ducky went on his rambling, Gibbs noticed his voice dwindling down into nothingness.

"You've seen something, Duck?" he called making his way toward Ducky's voice.

"Yes. But I don't understand-" said Ducky said. "Jethro, it's-" but he couldn't voice what he was seeing.

He was pointing the direction of a man wearing all dark clothes with short hair. Unbelievingly, Gibbs rushed forward to see the man's face. It was a face he immediately recognized. A face he'd obsessed over for a year.

"Gibbs!" Harry called. "Who is it?"

Gibbs was almost speechless. "Ari Haswari."

…

A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway, I copied and pasted almost all of McGee's explanation of computers from . Like everyone else on here, I didn't read every last detail of terms and conditions (but because I'm a coward, I probably did read more than you). Let me know if I did something illegal and I'll change it.

Also, Legato Deathscythe asked how Harry was getting around DMLE US jurisdiction and why Vance would try to set up a liaison with the Auror Department in England rather than America. My answer to the first is answered in the earlier fanfictions; Harry and Ron were after a guy, so it was already their case. The wizard strayed into NCIS jurisdiction, so they ended up working together. And in the second one, Dudley was attacked by a cursed NCIS agent, so it was Aurors and NCIS again. But mostly, it's just because the point is to have Harry and Ron work with the NCIS team. And Vance tries to set up the liaison because of that.

If I had to create an entirely new team of "American Magicals" it wouldn't be as fun as just working with the Aurors JK Rowling so finely crafted for us.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Although I had planned this fic and thought it at least part of the way out before March 1's episode, I decided to bring up the girl. She was kinda hot. Also, apparently we can't put websites in our stories, not even fictitious ones. If there was any confusion, McGee was on a fictitious fanfiction website in Chapter 2 and in my A/N from last chapter, I sited a website I got the information about PCs from.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be worried about college. If I owned NCIS, I'd make all the actors sign lifetime contracts to the show.

…

Tony and Ziva sat in experimental charms. Seamus had left them to continue working on what looked like a large computer mouse. Tony didn't want to ask.

"I don't like working with these guys," Tony said.

Ziva remained stoic. "Afraid of what you don't understand, Tony?" she chided.

"Don't be stupid," said Tony. "I like plenty of great movies that involve magic. The Indiana Jones movies were spectacular. The Illusionist and Prestige were both good. I liked Sorcerer's Apprentice okay."

"But," said Ziva. "Those are movies. This is real. This has become a part of your life and you don't like it." Tony didn't say anything. "I think you're afraid. You're afraid that because these Aurors investigate crimes with magic, that they can do your job better than you can. And you don't want Director Vance to assign you to work with them."

"There's more to it than that," Tony admitted.

Ziva nodded knowingly. "Rule number 12?"

"We'd be a terrible match," said Tony. "Just like Lisa and Tommy."

"I was referring to one Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett," Ziva said, tauntingly. "Long distance relationships are not all bad," Ziva said. "Ray and I have been going well together since last summer."

"That's DC to Miami, Ziva," Tony said. "This would be DC to London. Bit harder to work."

Ziva was about to say something back when Gibbs reappeared out of the Pensieve, followed quickly by Ducky and Harry.

There was instant tension in the room. Gibbs was smoldering. Seamus called over, "Find what you were looking for?"

Gibbs pointed at Ziva. "You with me."

Ziva obeyed. She'd seen Gibbs like this before. It's best not to test him. Tony watched, concerned. "Leave them, Tony," Ducky advised. "She's in a world of trouble."

Gibbs and Ziva climbed into the lift. "Out," Gibbs snarled at the operator.

"Yes, sir," he said and he moseyed out. Ziva would've thought it was funny if she'd been in the mood to laugh.

Gibbs closed the lift door and set it in motion, then halfway between the floors, he turned it off. Different elevator. Same Gibbs.

He put his face right up to hers. "Six years ago," he whispered directly into her ear, "in my basement, what happened?"

Ziva's throat caught. "You know what happened. Ari tried to kill you. I shot him."

"Your brother," said Gibbs. "But you were acting on your father's orders. You did love your brother."

Ziva nodded, sweating now. "Yes. Gibbs, what-"

"So how in the world," Gibbs' voice was barely audible now, but Ziva held on to every word, "did he stroll into the Ministry of Magic this morning and fire two rounds at Directors Dorman and Vance?"

Ziva's eyes went wide. "Is that what you saw?"

"Yes," Gibbs snarled. "Ducky and I both recognized him. It was him." He breathed like a charging bull. "Did you actually kill him that night, or was that a blank and fake blood?"

"No!" Ziva said. "That was real! I… I honestly did kill Ari!"

Gibbs stared hard. "I want to believe you. It all makes sense now. You fake Ari's death so I stop chasing him, and he goes on working for al-Qaeda."

"Gibbs, it wasn't like that!" Ziva started to say, but Gibbs' phone rang. "What?" he spat. It was Abby. "Gibbs! I found out what type of gun was fired!"

"Bravo 51," said Gibbs.

"Damn," said Abby. "I really thought I'd get it before you this time. How'd you know?"

"Not now Abby," said Gibbs, continuing to glare at a shamed Ziva.

"But I have more!" Abby pressed on. She switched over to McGee. "Boss, we finished the calculations for the shot," said McGee. "We determined where he was standing within a four-foot radius." Gibbs turned the lift back on. "Stay on the line, McGee," he said. "We're going."

"No need," Abby said. "Ron and McGee are on their way back. Ron's going to Apparate them directly into the room where the sniper was shooting."

The lift opened. Gibbs and Ziva went out across the hallway to the other end of the atrium and up the other lift. The operator, who didn't look unlike the other one, took them down to the floor Ron had intended. "In here," Ron called. Gibbs and Ziva went in. Gibbs spoke back into the cell phone. "Abby, check the case file of Case 5052.23," Gibbs said. "I think you'll find a weapon is missing."

"Ok," Abby said quickly. "505 means May of 2005… and that's…" Gibbs listened to the silence on the end of the line as Abby put two and two together. "Gibbs, is this… Kate's case?"

"What does the case file say, Abs?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"It is."

Gibbs nodded, more to himself than to anyone actually in the room with him. "What's the serial number on the weapon?"

Abby read it out and Gibbs read it out as well on the weapon that was still pointing out the window. "Good work Abs," Gibbs said, without his usual gusto.

…

Ducky told Tony what he and Gibbs had witnessed in the pensieve. "I don't understand," Harry said. "Who is Ari Haswari?"

"He was a mole in Mossad," Tony explained. "A rogue agent who was supposed to be stopping terrorist attacks. Turns out he was planning them. He killed one of our agents six years ago."

"Jethro went to great lengths to try and find him," Ducky said. "It was excruciating to watch."

"Yeah. Like Gone With the Wind," said Tony.

At this point McGee came running up. "Tony, Ducky. You'd better come with me." The three of them and Harry started walking toward the gun. "You'd never believe this, but the gun used to murder the Director was stolen from our evidence locker!"

"It's Ari', isn't it?" Tony asked.

McGee froze. "How do you know?"

"Ari did this," Ducky said sadly.

McGee was still obviously confused. "How did you find that out?"

"A kind of security footage," Tony said.

They arrived at the room. Ziva was dusting for prints and Gibbs was searching for evidence. "Harry," Ziva said when he arrived. "If you had polyjuice potion that would transform you into a dead man, could it be done?"

Harry thought a moment. "Yes, but how long did you say Haswari's been dead?"

"Six years," said Gibbs without looking up.

"Well that's impossible," said Ron. "A polyjuice potion would have to have been made while he was still alive, or at least only recently dead. And it won't last for six years."

"Besides," McGee said, "Director Vance only called this meeting a few weeks ago. Whoever did this would've had to get Ari's DNA after then."

"Like I said, the potion wouldn't survive that long," Harry noted.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," said Tony. "I'm thinking back; Point Blank."

"Another movie?" asked Ziva.

Tony smiled. "Actually, Ziva, it's a book by Anthony Horowitz. In the book, this madman wants to take over the world, so he makes sixteen clones of himself, sets up a school for juvenile delinquent youths of the rich, and takes the original boys hostage and changes all his clones' appearance to look like them. Height. Facial reconstruction. Hair color. Eye color. Skin tones. All that stuff."

"You think this was done without magic?" Gibbs asked. He nodded. "That's good thinking, DiNozzo."

"Possible, but still unlikely," said Ziva. "If a man went through extensive surgery like that after he heard about the meeting, he'd at least be covered in bandages still."

"So was this done by magic or science?" Ron asked.

"I think magic," said Harry. "There must be a way."

I'm trying to stretch this out to seven chapters, but I don't think it'll stretch that far. Unless my next couple of chapters are just really really short.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, McGee and Abby would be married by now. If I owned Harry Potter, I would've come up with a better name than "Albus Severus."

…

…

Ron apparated back into the Auror department. He'd just dropped Ducky back off in Washington. The team was in Harry's office. They were attempting any possible explanation for Ari's appearance, as it was all they had to go on for where he was and what he was planning next.

Tony started them off. "All we know is that Ari Haswari walked into this building and shot a gun that was stolen from our evidence locker. We have three options; One, Ari never died. Two, he was magically or scientifically revived or three, someone is masquerading as him, either magically or scientifically."

"Ari was killed," Ziva said. "I- uh- saw Gibbs shoot him." She had almost admitted to killing Ari herself, forgetting that the rest of the team still believed Gibbs had done it.

"And you escorted his body back to Tel Aviv," Gibbs said.

"Is there some kind of advanced Israeli technology that can revive a man shot in the head?" McGee asked.

"If there is, I was not told." Ziva swallowed. "Besides, my father knew Ari was a rogue agent. He wanted him gone."

"Okay, magical explanation," McGee said. "Could he have been made an Inferius?"

"We got a good look at Commander Williamson," Gibbs said. "Ari didn't look anything like that, and he's six years older."

"He could've had a Horcrux," said Ron.

"Only Wizards can make Horcruxes," Harry said.

"So it's not Ari," Gibbs said, relieved. "Someone's masquerading as him. And he'd have to be disguising himself with magic, because he looked too much like him to be disguised like a Muggle."

"And if they used magic, they're a wizard," said Ron. "And they shot Dorman and tried to shoot Vance during a meeting to assign a liaison between NCIS and the Auror Department."

"They used magical means to disguise themselves, and Muggle means to kill," said Ziva. "But attempted to stop wizards and Muggles working together."

"We're dealing with a serious hypocrite," said Tony. "And we've ruled out Muggles…"

They sat in silence for a while, each attempting to make sense of what little information they had. "Someone couldn't have held onto a polyjuice potion of Ari for six years without the potion going bad…" Harry said outloud, but was directed mostly at himself.

"Is that the only magical means of disguising yourself?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but it's the only magical means of disguising yourself as a particular person," Harry said. "They were going for Ari's features. So they had to have done it magically."

"And there's been no Ari sightings anywhere else in the world," McGee said. "This is the first and only time he's been seen since he died. So whoever did this must've started working on it recently."

"Six years," Harry whispered. "Six years."

Ron looked at Harry, seemingly knowing what Harry was thinking. "A time turner can't go back six years, Harry, and the Ministry hasn't replaced the time turners since we smashed them all."

"I know," said Harry.

"Time turners?" asked Gibbs.

"Magical devices. Let's someone go back no more than a few hours. And there aren't any anymore."

"Do you know that?" Gibbs asked.

Harry and Ron said nothing. Gibbs nodded. Standing up, he said, "Follow me."

The lift took them back up to Experimental Charms. "Seamus," Gibbs called. The young Irishman hurried over from the large device that Harry recognized as a magical device that was supposed to expose any ghosts that would be hiding in the room.

"You're in experimental charms," Gibbs said. "Is there any magical means of time travel?"

Seamus stared wide eyed. "Who told you about my experiment? I'm still working on it!"

Harry stepped forward. "Your experiment?"

"Yeah," said Seamus. "I'm working on a giant time turner. It's supposed to take someone back in time the way other time turners could, only it would allow for more people than those tiny little chain necklaces and it could go back much much further."

"How much further?" asked Gibbs.

Seamus shrugged. "Twenty years, or so."

"Does it work?" asked Harry.

"There's a serious problem with it," Seamus said. "It keeps returning you to the present after about five minutes. It doesn't let you stay in the past long enough to accomplish anything."

"Long enough to get some Ari DNA," McGee said. "And return back with it."

"Ron," said Gibbs. "Apparate to Washington. Bring Abby. You three," he motioned at Tony, Ziva, and McGee. "Get fingerprint samples of everyone who worked on this."

"Why?" asked McGee. "They won't be in AFIS."

Gibbs slowly turned and stared directly at McGee. "Which is why you called Abby to compare fingerprints and rule out everyone whose prints are supposed to be on the time turner, got it."

McGee got out a portable fingerprint scanner and instructed Seamus to place his right pointer finger on the scanner. "This is way cooler than the mysteries Harry solved at Hogwarts," Seamus commented.

_POP! _Ron appeared clutching Abby, who appeared to be mid-sentence.

"-ative when I get nervous and really the magic you do makes me really really nervous. Because I mean, what you're doing is scientifically impossible, which I guess is the definition of magic, but still I mean you're talking about decompressing all the physical matter in our bodies to nothing in less than an instant and having them reappear hundreds of miles away which means for the instant between disappearing in DC and reappearing in London, we actually cease to exist."

"Not your voicebox, Abs," said Gibbs.

"Whoa, we're there already?" Abby said looking around. She found herself in an expansive room with several odd looking contraptions. Very steampunk.

"Oh, my God," Abby breathed. "Gibbs, can I move my lab here?"

"This is a lab," said Seamus, seemingly taller and his Irish accent much less pointed. "This is the Ministry for Magic Department for Experimental Charms, where ideas become dreams, dreams become reality, and reality," Seamus paused for dramatic effect, "becomes very overrated."

Abby spun slowly with her arms outstretched, mesmerized. She turned to Seamus and held his face in her hands. "You have just become my favorite person with an Irish accent. I mean, aside from Lucky from the Lucky Charms Cereal commercials."

"Abby," Gibbs said. "The fingerprints."

Ziva was getting the prints from a nearby worker. "Actually, Gibbs, we're not through collecting all the fingerprints yet. Abby has a moment or two to look around."

"What's this?" asked Abby, approaching a device. "Oh, wait, I know. It's an old-timey thermometer. Ducky has one in his den. This vial is filled with a compressible fluid that and these little glass balls, each filled with a different substance and marked with a corresponding temperature, float to the top if it's their temperature."

"We got the idea from that," said Seamus. "The fluid, though, is filled with free-thinking memories we've collected from the pensieve. The glass balls serve as ears. It's a tansfigurer. Transfigures whatever it's aimed at into whatever you say. English language only."

"Yes!" Abby cried. "So if I say bat…" she leaned over the device and suddenly, in her place was a small fluttering bat. The team and workers took a moment to watch her flap happily around the lab. Gibbs was the only one who looked impatient.

"We're done, boss," Tony called, laughing slightly as he watched Abby.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted. He held out his arm. The bat soared down and latched onto Gibbs' forearm and hung there. Even when she couldn't speak, Abby acted like she was begging.

"Now," said Gibbs. He held Abby over the transfigurer and said, "Goth."

Abby reappeared, her pigtails still flapping batlike.

Tony was still laughing. "I think that just made Abby's life."

…

…

That was fun to write. I should write more about Abby. Readers, be on the lookout for an Abby-centric fanfiction, but don't expect it to be good. I just want to have fun. Ok, so I tried to publish this chapter two weeks ago but something goofed up my fanfiction account, and I'm really really sorry, so as thanks for you all being so patient, I'm going to publish two chapters today.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have no authori-tah over NCIS or Harr-ah Pot-er. Bleh. South Park idiocy fail.

…

…

"Great news, Gibbs," Abby said moments later. "All the prints I lifted off the time turner match the workers here in the lab who are supposed to be working on it."

Gibbs sighed. "That's good news, Abby?"

Abby smiled, always the dramatic one. "All but one."

The team stepped forward and showed them the print. "It's not Ari's, either."

"Well, with no fingerprint to match to it," Tony said, "how are we supposed to know who did it?"

"Well," said Seamus, "Department of Experimental Charms has a guard stationed here at night, and the rest of us are here during the day. It could be him, or someone sneaked by him."

"Where's the guard?" Gibbs asked.

Seamus checked the Department's sign in sheet. "This week it's been Franklin Fabian. Here's his address." He handed Harry a slip of paper.

…

…

Moments later, Harry and Ron both apparated to the small secluded house in the woods. Harry had brought Gibbs and Ziva and Ron brought Tony, McGee and Abby. McGee keeled over, retching violently.

"McGee," said Gibbs. "Would you please stop?"

"Won't happen again, boss," said McGee, swallowing some water Ron had conjured for him.

"Apparating's really not that bad, McGee," said Abby cheerfully.

"Tell that to my stomach."

The team approached the house, and Harry knocked. The door creaked open, there was a large, unshaven man wearing loose fitting robes and eating a bowl of cereal. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Franklin Fabian?" Harry asked. Fabian nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

Fabian's eyes widened. "Merlin's beard! Harry Potter in my house! Sir, I'm honored! Come in, come in." He couldn't wave them through the door fast enough. The NCIS team looked at Ron questioningly. Ron explained, "Ever since Harry beat Voldemort, er, four times, he's sortof a star in the wizarding world.

Harry overheard. "Three times. That mess with the Philosopher's Stone doesn't count. Voldemort wasn't even human then."

"Was he ever?" asked Ron.

Fabian was busily preparing tea. "How could he not be human?" Tony asked.

"He made six Horcruxes," Harry explained. "A Horcrux is a dark magical artifact that a Dark wizard uses to hide part of his soul in if he splits his soul. And it's so evil, every time you do it, you get a little less human, and Voldemort had done it six times at that point."

"Why would you want to?" Ziva asked, looking repulsed. Fabian was still fixing tea.

"You can hide part of your soul, and if you're killed that part of the soul lives on. You can't die."

"And this is considered Dark Magic?" asked Tony. "Seems like a pretty good deal to me."

"You have to murder in order to split your soul," said Ron.

"Oh," said Tony, crestfallen. "Yeah, maybe I won't."

"Maybe you already have," Ziva said playfully.

"What are you talking about, Miss David? Do I look any less human?"

"Could you?"

McGee and Ron both laughed. Tony grumbled and was thankful that Fabian now returned with the tea. "Well, Mr. Potter, what can I help you with?"

"You're a security guard at the Deparment of Experimental Charms, correct?"

"Yessir," he said, suddenly nervous.

"Is there any possibility that sometime this past week, someone snuck past you?" Ron asked.

Fabian shook his head. "No, sir. I'm a good guard I am."

Gibbs sipped his tea, grimaced, and set it down. "Well, Mr. Fabian, we have a problem."

"A problem, sir?" asked Fabian.

"You see, someone used one of the artifacts in Experimental Charms. They used it to get a dead man's DNA and use it to make a polyjuice potion, and pose as him while they committed a murder." Fabian stared, wide-eyed. "And according to you," Gibbs continued, "you're the only one that could've done it." He passed an ink pad and a blank sheet of paper over. "You can prove it wasn't if you give us a fingerprint sample."

Shuddering slightly, Fabian took the ink pad and paper. "Right hand index finger," Abby said. Fabian did as she instructed and passed it back to Gibbs who gave it to Abby.

Abby began comparing Fabian's fingerprint with the fingerprint collected from the time turner. The team watched in suspended silence. After a moment, Abby looked up. "No match, Gibbs."

Fabian let out a sigh of relief, and Gibbs turned back to him. "So you let someone past you."

"Well," said Fabian. "I fell asleep for maybe a minute Monday night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I woke up pretty fast. I got an energy charm and I got back to patrolling."

"A minute's all they would've needed," said Harry.

"How did you wake up so suddenly?" asked Gibbs.

"A Senior Undersecretary to the Minister woke me up. I guessed he'd seen me sleeping and came in to wake me up and also not get me in trouble for sleeping on the job. Oh, god, what's his name?"

"Zi Foyeqe?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, that's it," said Fabian.

Harry stood up quickly. "Thank you for the tea, Mr. Fabian." He strode out the door and the rest of the team followed.

"Was Zi Foyeqe ever a death eater?" asked Ron as they walked a distance away from the house.

"No, but he didn't exactly do everything in his power to stop them either. He would've been like the Blacks, supportive of Voldemort's cause without actually doing anything for him."

"Anti-Muggle tendencies?" asked Ron.

"Doesn't fit the profile," McGee said. "He used a gun, not magic, to murder Dorman."

"Well, maybe he was trying to get some other point across," said Ziva.

"No," said Gibbs. "He knew who'd be investigating. He was trying to mislead us into not trusting each other or ourselves by making it look like Ari was alive."

…

…

The team apparated back to the Ministry. "Foyeqe's office is this way," said Ron, leading them to the lift. Moments later, they opened his office door. His secretary was still there.

"Where's Zi Foyeqe ?" asked Gibbs.

"He left already," said the secretary. "It's nearly six o'clock."

Gibbs turned to Ron. "Find out where he lives."

Ron began going through the papers on Foyeqe's desk, looking for anything with his address. "Here," he said, passing it to Harry. They both took the NCIS teams again and apparated once more.

They landed in the street, looking at dark, dirty houses. "He would live here," Ron sneered.

Harry and Gibbs both made for Foyeqe's house. Holding their wand and gun, respectively, at the ready, they burst in. They looked through the house, bursting through doors and expecting a spell to hit at any minute. "Clear!" Gibbs called out.

"Huh?" Harry yelled back.

Gibbs sighed. "He's not here!"

"He's been at the Ministry all day," said Tony. "He knew we were there. Could've made a run for it."

"Or he's trying to finish the job," Gibbs said.

…

…

Almost finished guys. Just one more chapter. Hopefully the website won't mess up again and I'll be able to put it up soon. Again, sorry for the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.

…

…

Back at the Ministry, Seamus was going mad trying to find Harry and Ron. He was holding his arm at an odd angle and his foot appeared to be twisted completely around. Finally, he saw them apparate back into the Auror department with the rest of the NCIS team.

"Harry! Ron!" he screamed, limping toward them.

Tony immediately rushed forward to help Seamus off his foot and sat him on Harry's desk. "What happened?" Harry asked, hurriedly.

"Zi Foyeqe happened," Seamus said as Ron attempted to mend his foot (it was now spinning on his ankle). "He burst into experimental charms and fired off all the spells he could before he got to the time turner."

Ziva shot a questioning glance at Gibbs. "He's been watching our investigation all day," Gibbs said. "He knew we were closing in on him. Now he's just trying to finish what he started before we get a chance to bring him in."

"But that's not the weirdest part," said Seamus. "He didn't come out of the time turner. Someone else did. A little girl."

The team was even more silent. "He impersonated Ari last time," said Ziva. "He may have gone after Tali."

Gibbs stood up and grabbed Harry's arm. "At least we know where he is," he said. "Washington. Hurry. He's after the director."

Tony grabbed on too. "Go for it, Harry."

The apparated, again several large bursts to cover the great distance. They appeared in Abby's lab. "Hurry," said Gibb. They ran for the elevator.

"No time," yelled Tony as he bolted up the stairs. He took the steps two at a time before he made it to the fourth floor. The elevator appeared and there were Harry and Gibbs. "One day you gotta tell me how you scare the elevator into doing that."

"This way," Gibbs said. He burst into the director's room. And almost dropped his gun.

…

…

"Hurry!" said Ziva. "The director's in trouble, and Gibbs didn't give us enough time to hitch a ride."

"I'm almost done here," said Ron, attempting to reattach Seamus' foot which appeared to be growling. "Forget it! I'll go to St. Mungos!" and he apparated away.

"I hope his foot gets better," Abby commented.

"Now to DC," said McGee.

They all grabbed Ron's arms.

…

…

It was a scene Vance hadn't ever thought he'd get himself into. But here he was. Held up by a child. She looked familiar somehow.

"Young lady," he said sternly, despite the gun pointed directly at his heart. "How did you get past security?"

"Shut up, Muggle," the girl snapped. It sounded so unreal by such a sweet voice. Vance was sure this girl was about to kill him, when Gibbs, Tony and Harry burst through the door.

Gibbs immediately stopped and his eyes betrayed surprise like Vance had never seen him show. "Kelly?"

Vance understood the surprise now. The girl was Gibbs' daughter.

…

…

Ron apparated himself, Abby, McGee, and Ziva to Abby's lab just as Harry had done. "McGee, stay here and watch Abby," instructed Ziva. She and Ron rushed up the stairs.

…

…

Kelly turned the gun to Tony and fired. The agent fell, his stomach bleeding. She turned the gun to Harry and fired. But she was out of bullets. "Damn!" she said and tossed it aside. Reaching into her jeans pocket, she pulled out a wand. "Reducto!" she screamed and Harry was thrown at the door.

"Boss, fire!" Tony shouted, despite the blood accumulating around him. "It's not Kelly, shoot her!"

Gibbs didn't lower his weapon, but his finger left the trigger.

Kelly looked up at him. She seemed so real. "Daddy?" she said. "You're not gonna shoot me are you?"

Gibbs blinked.

"Daddy?"

…

…

Ziva watched Harry get thrown out the door. "Harry!" she shouted. She and Ron grabbed his underarms and pulled him out of the door.

"It's a little girl!" Harry said. "She's tricking Gibbs! He thinks it's some girl named Kelly."

"Oh, Ben Zonah," Ziva whispered.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Hebrew swear word?"

"Son of a dog," Harry translated.

"Close enough," said Ziva. "Kelly is Gibbs' daughter. She was murdered when she was eight years old."

Ron took a glance around the door frame. He saw Gibbs, Kelly, and Vance. And Tony.

"Tony's injured," said Harry. "Get him over here, Ron!"

Ron raised his wand. "Carpe retractum!"

A whip-like cord shot out of his wand and wrapped around Tony's foot. Ron pulled Tony out of the room. Kelly and Gibbs noticed but didn't acknowledge. Kelly, or rather Foyeqe, was waiting for Gibbs to lower the weapon before she tried anything. Gibbs was trying to convince himself that it wasn't his daughter. He was fighting not to rush forward and hold her in his arms one last time.

"Gunshot to the stomach," said Ziva. "This is bad."

"Here," said Harry. He raised his wand. "Accio bullet!"

Tony screamed as the bullet shot out of his body. "Dittany, Ron!" shouted Harry, over Tony's agonized screams.

Ron searched his robes until he pulled out a small jar of the dittany. Harry ripped the cork out with his teeth and poured the dittany on the bullet wound. Ziva was fighting back tears. It felt like Michael all over again. But this time, she knew the man would survive.

Gibbs was staring hard. He knew it wasn't Kelly. He knew Foyeqe was trying to trick him. Why couldn't he bring himself the pull the damn trigger?

At that moment, Foyeqe decided to take his chance. Gibbs watched as his daughter turned back to Director Vance. There was a gunshot and Gibbs watched in horror.

.

.

.

"Merde!" shouted Ziva, and she grabbed her gun and ran into the room.

Gibbs was yelling and struggling to get past Vance, who had stepped to the other side of the desk. Vance's personal weapon was on the desk, and Kelly was on the ground in a pool of blood.

Ziva stepped forward and grabbed Gibbs' arm but he threw her back. Then Harry came in. "Gibbs!" he shouted. "Watch!"

Gibbs looked back at the bloody body of his daughter and watched it transform into a large body of a bald man. Foyeqe's death had undone the polyjuice potion and now he was there, surrounded by a pool in his own blood. Gibbs finally lowered the weapon.

.

.

.

Harry walked into his office. It was much bigger than his old one. The Minister for Magic had just promoted him to replace Dorman as head of the Auror Department. The celebration was over and now Harry decided to get to work. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Harry called.

Ron entered, smiling broadly and said in a mock professional voice, "Director Potter, the Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, Leon Vance accompanied by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Vance strolled in, looking unhappy. "Potter," he said. "I hope working with Agent Gibbs has not rubbed off on you."

Harry shrugged. "Have you had problems working with him?"

"More than I can count," said Vance. Gibbs only smiled.

Vance reached onto Harry's desk and motioned to the three files on Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva. "A liaison agent?"

Harry smiled. "Unnecessary. Three times now, we have managed efficient and effective cooperation without having a liaison. Appointing a liaison now would be a shot in the-"

Harry stopped midsentence, apparently looking for the right word.

"Dark?" offered Gibbs.

"Yes," said Harry. "Thank you Jethro."

Ron leaned over, still grinning and picked up the files and handed them to Director Vance. "Thank you for seeing the Director, Director Vance," Ron said. "Allow me to show you out."

"Jethro," said Harry. "A word please?"

Ron and Vance stepped out, and Gibbs remained standing. He looked at Harry curiously. "You know, the last man who sat in that chair was shot."

Harry smiled. "It is my plan to completely revolutionize the Auror Department. We've gotten far too sloppy with security around here."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, let's hope you're up to the challenge, running an entire department and caring for a family."

Harry nodded too, looking away for the first time. "You never told me your daughter had been murdered."

"Didn't think to mention it."

Harry solemnly stood up and shook Gibbs' hand. "I'm sure she loved her father, and I'm sure you loved her."

"She did, and I do."

Harry smiled. "You do? Present tense?"

Gibbs smiled, "I think you know more than anyone that the dead never really leave us."

Harry said, "You're starting to sound like Professor Dumbledore. Next thing you know, you'll be eating lemon drops."

"Nope," Gibbs laughed. "Just coffee for me." He made for the exit. "Good luck, Director Potter."

"Thank you, Special Agent Gibbs."

"If you ever need me," Gibbs said.

"I know how to get in touch with Ziva," said Harry.

Gibbs shut the door behind him.

.

.

.

A/N: The story is complete, I ask for you to review. If you have not yet, please read "The Mysterious Autopsy of Tom Riddle," "Rule 38," and "Just Business," and if you so desire, tell me which one you liked best. Thank you for sticking with the story until the end.

-The Sax Warrior


End file.
